


Three Words

by theboldtypequotes



Category: The Bold Type
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-02-08 03:55:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12856197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theboldtypequotes/pseuds/theboldtypequotes
Summary: Written in response to the Tumblr prompt: Kat asks Adena to marry her/Kadena prompt. Adena and Kat have been dating for about a year and Adena has told Kat several times she’s loves her. Kat never saying it back until Adena is very upset and tells Kat “tell me you love me” so I know this is real and that you want this. And Kat turns around and proposes to Adena.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfiction was originally published to my Tumblr: @theboldtypequotes

     Ten…Ten I love you’s and none back. Adena sat on the edge of the bed in the early morning, Kat still sleeping next to her. They had been dating for almost two years and as many times as Adena had said ‘I love you’ to Kat, the most she would get was a “you too,” which wasn’t exactly the same thing. One part of her knew not to push Kat since she would get easily flustered with the topic being brought up since she had stated previously that she hasn’t really been in relationships in the past and wasn’t used to it. But another part was Adena’s hunger to hear those three words sung back to her. She was dying to hear Kat say those three words, because the more she said it with Kat not responding back, the further she felt drawn apart from her which she wouldn’t lie, scared her to death. She couldn’t bear the thought of not having Kat in her life, but she felt as though she was also deteriorating in this relationship, questioning if she was really wanted by Kat. Yes, Kat took a romantic interest for her and cared about her as a person, but did Kat love her, or was this all one-sided? The unknown was maddening.  
Kat turned around sleepily, her hand extended, blindly reaching for Adena. When she couldn’t feel her, Kat slowly opened her eyes to see Adena sitting on the edge of their bed, staring out the window. “‘Dena? You okay babe?” Kat asked sleepily sitting up.

  
    “Yes, I’m fine” Adena said kindly, still not having turned around.

  
     She could feel Adena’s mood around her wasn’t as cheery as it usually was. Having asked multiple times and having Adena dismissing it kindly, she decided to drop it, knowing she’d have to trust Adena to tell her if something was wrong and couldn’t force her to say anything.  
At her shoot that morning, Adena did not feel like herself. Ever since Kat had asked her if she was okay, a sense of guilt rose up in her for not telling the truth. She was still unsure of how to approach Kat, so she decided to just save Kat from worrying. But the feeling of distance kept rising up in her. Every time Kat pulled her in for a kiss it just didn’t feel the same, mainly because she didn’t know what Kat wanted out of all this. Finally, it had gotten to the point where it distracted her from doing her work. This for Adena, was the breaking point, she thought. She had to address this feeling of distance and confusion…tonight, during the dinner that Kat was planning for them at home.

  
    Kat had made sure that there was nothing around for Adena to get suspicious of. In order to minimize those chances, she told Adena that she was making her dinner, so when she arrived home, the decorations wouldn’t seem too out of the ordinary. Kat wanted to really surprise Adena with this proposal. She wanted to make it special, special in a way that was just for Adena. Kat had taken off the day from work to set up everything just right. Around their living room were copies of photos that Adena took of herself, Kat, and both of them together. She had strung lights in between the series of polaroids that she hung behind the couch. Kat hadn’t been much for huge romantic gestures in the past, but for Adena, for what it took to spend the rest of Kat’s life with her, Kat had to show Adena that she meant the world to her. Adena deserved that.

  
    Adena texted Kat telling her that she was on her way home from work. Walking, Adena went over in her head how she’d bring it up with Kat. She would see how dinner went and then ask Kat to sit down with her. There, she’d thank Kat for dinner and say ‘I love you’. If there was no response then, she’d bring it up.  
Adena walked through the front door of their apartment and was greeted by the warm glow of hanging lights that Kat seemed to have put up. “I see you’ve decorated our apartment,” said Adena, not having noticed the photos of them, delicately hung and placed around her. Adena watched as Kat moved towards her, taking her hands in hers. Kat’s sweet smile, the one that she fell in love with the one that she couldn’t live without. Having Kat as hers was heaven in and of itself. Did she really want to risk all of this over three silly words?

  
    Kat watched Adena eat, surprisingly quiet. But for once, Kat didn’t mind, her own nerves building up inside of her, the quiet made them easier to conceal. Once finished eating however, they sat in silence. At this point, Kat couldn’t help but become a little restless. “Hey, notice all the pictures hanging up?” she asked watching Adena who was focused on the crumbs left on her plate. She could tell that Adena still seemed to not be completely herself. “Hey Adena, everything oka-” Kat started to say.

  
   “Tell me you love me,” Adena said, looking up with tears in her eyes.

  
   “Wha-what?” Kat asked, surprised.

  
    Adena looked down, tears slowly starting to stream down her smooth face. “Why haven’t you ever returned my ‘I love yous’? Do you not feel the same way? What is this to you? Is this like one of your one-night stands where I just seemingly got lucky that it has lasted for almost two years? I don’t wish to invest anymore time into this if it is going to continue to be like this.” Adena could feel her sadness turn into frustration. However, when she was finally able to look up at Kat, the feeling of frustration vanished immediately. There Kat was, tears in her eyes, her brows furrowed concentrating on holding back the tears. Seeing the pain in Kat’s eyes that she caused made Adena’s eyes fill with tears. She desperately wanted to take everything she had just said back, realizing the anger that came with saying it. “Kat-“ she started.

  
    “No….” Kat whispered. “NO!” Kat stumbled, unable to gain her composure as she stood up and headed towards the door. Seeing her quickly moving towards the door, Adena stood up and rushed behind her, grabbing the back of her arm. “Kat, please!” Adena said desperately pulling at Kat’s arm urging her to stay. Kat turned her head to look at Adena, the expression on Kat’s face was filled with hurt, heartbreak, and hopelessness. Kat pulled forward, forcing Adena to let go of her arm as she walked out the door.

  
    After the door closed behind her, tears started streaming down her face. Unable to fully comprehend all that was said, Kat’s whole body felt weak as she gripped the side of the railing as she made her way down the stairs. As she exited the building, she was greeted by the cold night air. Not having a plan on where she was going, she started walking.

  
    Meanwhile, Adena, crushed by what she had just said to Kat, sat down on a chair, holding her head in her hands, sobbing. As she leaned back in the chair, she felt something warm, it was Kat’s jacket. She had left it hanging on the chair as she had left. Adena reached for her phone to call Kat. She needed her to come home, to make this better. She heard Kat’s phone ringing in the coat pocket of Kat’s jacket. Kat had been out in such a hurry that she didn’t even care to take her coat, much less her phone with her. Kat Edison, of all people, left her phone.

  
  


	2. Chapter 2

    Kat, having decided to circle the block of their apartment, realized that she had forgotten her phone and coat. She stopped and looked to the sky in frustration, realizing that the only way to get those things were to return to the apartment. After doing a few more circles around the block, Kat, having at least brought her keys, let herself into the lobby of the apartment building. The warmth embraced her as she sat herself down in the lobby, not yet ready to return upstairs to her apartment and face Adena. Kat sat there, palms covering her tear stained face, her eyes closed, drained from all the energy left inside of her. She heard someone coming down the stairs, too tired to care, Kat remained looking down at the ground.

  
    Adena with Kat’s phone and coat in hand, made her way downstairs ready to search for Kat. To her surprise, she saw Kat down there, her tear-stained face focused on the ground. Instead of calling her name, Adena silently walked over and took a seat next to Kat.  
Kat heard someone sit down next to her, she tilted her head ever so slightly to see who it was. She noticed the bottom of her coat…it was Adena. A part of her wished for Adena to go away and another part of her wanted her to come closer and wrap her in a warm,loving embrace. Not knowing what to say, Kat remained silent. Leaning forward, she could feel the box holding the ring, pressing against her hip. ‘The ring….’ she thought to herself. ‘How could I have forgotten?’

   “Kat…” Adena said softly, breaking the silence. “I’m so sorry. I’ve just been feeling so alone with us. Lately, I’ve been left questioning what this is between us. It’s silly in one aspect, but the fact that you haven’t seemed to return the response to when I say ‘I love you’ makes me feel as though you don’t feel this connection. And I need you to tell me Kat, honestly, are you in this with me?”

     Kat looked up at Adena, she had never seen Adena look so emotionally vulnerable and distraught before. At the same time, she felt a weight lift in her chest, she was relieved to be able to understand Adena’s motive behind all that she had said. It was because she was afraid she was losing her. Kat stood up and knelt in front of where Adena was seated. Taking Adena’s hands in hers, she leaned in and said: “You are not alone. I haven’t said ‘I love you’ because what I feel for you is so much more. What we have is irreplaceable. Whenever I see you, or receive a message from you, I’m just like damn, I’m lucky to have her. Being with you is just right and wonderful, which is why…” Kat said pulling out the ring, “Adena El-Amin, will you do me the honor of spending the rest of your life with me?”


End file.
